Puppy Love
by Noah Hunter
Summary: Remus goes to live with Sirius. What starts as just friendship leads to something more. Rated for later chapters
1. Lupin's Arrival

We all know how this goes. I no own, you no sue.

- - - - - - - - -

Sirius Black sat in a chair at the end of the table inside Number 12 Grimauld Place. He had been on the run for nearly a month and had finally found security within the rundown home of his mother which he had now inherited. However, one would not be keen on thinking that Black was thrilled at having such a place of his own. On the contrary, he quite loathed it. And the fact that Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, gave orders to him stating that he stay in the house for his own good, made everything worse. He had managed to escape from the wizard prison Azkaban, from his unfair confinement, only to end up in the place he had hoped, probably more-so than Azkaban, that he would never see again.

Slowly Black stood and made his way up the decaying stairs, past the portrait of his mother, which was now hidden behind a moth-eaten curtain, and towards the room where he kept Buckbeak the hippogriff since he had no stables. Buckbeak returned his master's bow and cantered over to him hopefully.

"I don't have any ferrets left." Black patted the great beast's eagle head. "But Remus said he'd be by tomorrow."

Just then the door downstairs opened. Black turned and strode out of the room, closing the door behind him. He could just make out a figure standing at the bottom of the stairs in the dim light. "Who's there?" he hissed, careful not to speak too loudly for fear of the portrait behind the curtain hearing him.

"It's me. Remus." said the figure. Black stepped onto the bottom step and looked at his friend. Lupin was wearing an old tattered traveling cloak and his features made him look much older than he was. Black could only guess why. "I thought that, since I was already on my way over here, I'd bring Buckbeak's food along as well." Lupin handed the large burlap bag to Black, who took it gratefully.

"Thank you." He said. He set the bag against the stairway and led Lupin into the kitchen. "You look terrible Remus." He took out two silver goblets with the Black family crest on them.

"Do I?" Lupin gave a wry laugh. "Yes. I suppose I do. Things aren't exactly going the way we planned are they."

"No." agreed Black handing Lupin the goblet of butter-beer and sitting in the chair across from him. "Things could always be better."

Lupin looked at the contents of his goblet and nodded solemnly. "And it can't be too well for you either, I'm sure Sirius. Being cooped up in your mother's house like this."

Black didn't answer. He had always loved to be the center of attention, he and James, but the subject with which Lupin put his name...he would rather just turn back into a dog and curl up in the corner of the room. "It'd be better if I was allowed to leave once in a while." he forced himself to reply glowering. "I don't see the harm in leaving as long as I'm a dog. No one knows I'm an Animagus."

Lupin shifted uncomfortably. Black looked at him. "Well, Dumbledore knows, as well as Harry and his two friends, among several other people."

"So?" Black could feel his anger rising. "What does that prove Remus?"

"It's just that...no one is quite sure that there are not others who know. You've already risked being found out the day you went to see Harry off at the station."

"But I didn't get caught!" His voice rose as he spoke.

Lupin considered him for a moment. "I have to agree with Dumbledore, Sirius. It's too dangerous now-a-days."

"NO!" He had heard enough. "I refuse to be cooped up here any longer!!"

The curtain, that otherwise hid the portrait of Mrs. Black, swung back and her voice rang shrilly throughout the house. "BLOOD TRAITERS! FILTHY HALF-BREEDS! DISGRACE UPON THE PURE NAME OF BLACK!!"

At this, both Lupin and Black leapt from the table and thundered up the stairs towards the wailing portrait. It took all their strength to pull the dusty curtain back over her. When finally Mrs. Black was hidden from view, Black looked over at his friend. "So, why are you here anyway?"

Lupin had his hand clutched at his chest, catching his breath. "Dumbledore had requested I come live with you."


	2. Stay With Me

Same as before

- - - - - - - - -

No way. Had Black just heard his friend correctly? Certainly the ringing in his ears from his "dear mother's" shrill screaming had deafened his otherwise acute canine sense of hearing. Unconsciously, the raven haired man stuck a finger in his ear, hoping to silence the annoying tones inside his head.

"Sirius? You did hear what I just said, didn't you." Lupin considered his friend with a look of concern. Sirius must have heard him. Surely he had, but then again, Lupin was well aware of the habits that his companion possessed. And quite frankly, he wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't been heard. However,…

Black let loose a wry laugh. "What's with that face Remus? It's not that I didn't hear you." He paused for a moment, hoping that what he was going to say next was right. He wasn't for making himself look stupid. Especially not in front of Remus Lupin. Well, not now-a-days anyway. "You…said that Dumbledore requested that you live with me."

Lupin grinned. "Ah. Good job. I shall go to the store and get you some dog treats later."

"Ha. Ha." Black replied, his voice oozing just as much sarcasm as his friend's had. "Really Remus. Still the same as you were in our Hogwarts days." He couldn't help but smile fondly at the brunette sitting beside him. Lupin returned the smile.

"And you still haven't changed your barbaric ways."

"Hey. Look who's talking mister scary werewolf."

It was inevitable. They both began to laugh. Not loudly. Oh no. They did not want to go and deal with the nightmare that was Mrs. Black's portrait and ruin the mood. But they did share a few snickers before they stood to return to the kitchen downstairs. Once there, Lupin turned to Black with a firm, but worried light glimmering in his eyes.

"Well Sirius, what are your thoughts on what Dumbledore said?" He asked. His voice almost a whisper.

Black took no time to consider his answer. "Heh. I'd be damned if I refuse to let you stay Remus." He told him. A broad smile came over his features. "I can't stay here alone and you need a place to go and, well we both know this isn't exactly paradise with a cuppa tea, but…I want you here…with me. Simple as that."


End file.
